Demotion
by The Moof
Summary: After Zork Necrophades death at the hands of Atem, Zork gets called back to the realm of the Egyptian gods for his punishment and reassignment.


Title: Demotion

Character/s: Zork Necrophades/Dark Bakura and the Egyptian Gods

Word Count: 1159

Rating: T

Summary: After Zork Necrophades death at the hands of Atem, Zork gets called back to the realm of the Egyptian gods for his punishment and reassignment.

Notes: This takes place right after Yu-Gi-Oh ends; and as an avid D&D player and DM, I always liked the concept of if a god/outsider gets killed in the mortal realm/plane that they return to their home plane and reform and are stuck there for a while till they are allowed to go back to the mortal realm/plane. So I was thinking, what if this happened to Zork Necrophades?? That and I wanted to tie up a few loose ends that were seen in the first season of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Like how did Atem get back to the modern world and why would Kaiba dress up as Kaibaman in the first place.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh, they are all owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I do own Necropheara.

* * *

'_How long have I've been out?_' thought Zork Necrophades as he started to open his eyes. All he knew is that he was alive, not well, but alive. His head and body were aching all over as if he just went through one hell of a fight. '_Fight? Yes, I seem to recall a fight of some kind, if I could remember more._'

Then a blinding white light suddenly came over him.

"Ah!" Zork hissed in pain as he covered his eyes with his left hand. The light was painful to his eyes at first but lessened as his eyes adjusted. Looking at his surroundings, he felt an odd kind of familiarity, as if he was here before. The walls were covered in gold, silver and gems of all colors, shapes, sizes and kinds. Pictures of Egyptian hieroglyphs and motifs also covered the walls. All of it familiar to Zork Necrophades; too familiar.

"Zork Necrophades!" said an all too familiar voice as well.

Looking towards the direction of the voice, Zork could make out five figures. Four of them in elaborate chairs with the fifth a level higher sitting on a central throne. On the right of the central throne as a beautiful woman and a man wrapped in elegant bandages; on the left was another woman, just as beautiful as the first and a jackal-headed man. The man on the center throne had a head of a majestic falcon. Yes, Zork knew these beings, all too well.

Looking directly at the falcon-headed man, Zork then replied, "Nice to see you to Ra. How are things with you?"

"Enough with the pleasantries Zork, we summoned you here for a purpose." said Ra coldly to Zork to show him he was all business.

"Which is?"

"You are to be punished for your transgressions."

Zork was both angry and confused, and then he snapped at his fellow gods, "What transgressions? I was only doing my job! I was summoned by the only survivor of the massacre at Kul Elna to seek vengeance upon those filthy murderers who used those poor souls as raw material to make the millennium items! I was the patron deity of Kul Elna! Those were my worshipers, I had to do something!"

"But you had over stepped your bounds. I wasn't your decision to destroy the world." Ra's words hit Zork like an iced dagger through the heart. Zork had to admit the Ra was right, even if he didn't like it. Zork could try to overpower Ra and the others, the sheer power that he welds is great, but it pales in comparison to the power Ra and the others here held, and doing so would only invoke Ra's wrath. So Zork didn't have very many options left to him, because the worse thing Ra and the other gods could do to him was erase him from all existence, and that was the last thing he needed.

So the only option was not to say anything more and be calm. It wasn't his style to do so, but he had to admit he did learn a thing or two from his host Ryo Bakura. '_I'm going to miss that kid._' he thought as he recalled the times he had with the young man from England.

"May I make a suggestion on what to do with Zork, oh mighty Ra." replied the lovely goddess on Ra's left.

"What do you suggest Nephthys?" asked Ra with interest.

Smiling at Zork in compassion, "I suggest reducing Zork's powers greatly, give him a body of his own and have him live with the boy who was his host in the mortal realm."

Ra thought for a moment. Nephthys did have a wonderful idea. Zork wasn't much a threat to anyone in the form of a human with unusual powers, except other humans. That's when, as with most gods and men, inspiration hit.

"Zork I sentence you to stay on earth in your own body as form you had when you possessed your last host. Your powers will be greatly diminished. You will have limited access to the Shadow Realm. You will have to be supervised and you will also be in charge of two souls whom we decided need a second chance."

Zork was beyond perplexed at the conditions of his punishment. He could see the supervision part, but why would they give him the responsibility to care for two mortals? This was all so confusing, but why complain, it was better than being turned to nothingness, right? As the mortals say, just take what you can get.

"So who is my keeper?" asked Zork.

Ra just smiled at Zork before answering, "It will be the pharaohs Atem and Seto."

Zork's eyes widened. The guy that killed him in the mortal realm and the guy who became the next pharaoh after Atem was to be his so called parole officers. That was unexpected to say the least. '_If Atem and Seto are to be my guardians then who are the two saps that I'm supposed to be responsible for?_' thought Zork till he was interrupted by Ra again.

"As for the two souls that you are going to be responsible for, they will be the last survivor of Kul Elna and the fractured soul of the tomb keeper that you arranged to get the millennium items from. All four of them will be given mortal bodies like you."

This was a punishment from the gods. The souls of the fractured half of the mind of the tomb keeper known as Marik Ishtar and Bakura the Thief King of Kul Elna are now his responsibility. '_Maybe being turned to nothingness wasn't a bad idea after all._' thought Zork as he was going through all thoughts he has that lead him up to his current situation.

"So Zork is there anything you want to ask before we transport you and your companions to the mortal realm?" asked Ra before summoning the others.

He thought for a moment, there were a couple of things did cross his mind, so he had to ask, "Two things. First how, are my companions and myself, are supposed to survive in the modern world if we don't have proper attire and money? And two, how am I going to contact you if I'm mortal?"

"We will provide you all that you may need to get yourselves settled. And as for contacting us, you still have one angel in your control and that would be Necropheara. We will send her within the weeks to come. You will be able to recognize her by her birthmark of the Millennium Ring below her left collar bone. Other than that, we will no longer help you. Remember, this is a punishment Zork, not praise."

"I understand, and thank you for sparing me." said Zork Necrophades as he and his companions were transported to a back alley less than a block from the apartment of Ryo Bakura.


End file.
